1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking handle assembly of a double lock type, wherein a door handle is capable of being pulled out of a handle holder and side-swung thereafter to make it possible to move a door between its locked and unlocked conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been known to provide a door locking handle assembly of the single lock type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,623, herein incorporated by reference. Such a door locking handle assembly is essentially mounted on a door of a plugboard box or the like such as an instrument box containing therein various types of instruments. However, the door locking assembly is also widely used in any other place such as a bunkhouse in the site of construction, a warehouse and the like. Recent deterioration in public peace makes door""s lock management more important.
Heretofore, in such a door locking handle assembly, a lock employed in the assembly is typified by cylinder locks and dial locks, and mounted on either a portion of the handle holder or a free end portion of the door handle. In general, a door keeping person (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cdoor keeperxe2x80x9d) holds and maintains a key of such a lock.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door locking handle assembly of a double lock type, wherein: a first and a second lock are provided in the door locking handle assembly to provide a strict locking mechanism improved in function and also in appearance; and, a first and a second door keeper may hold and maintain a first and a second key, respectively, so as to independently control the door handle of the assembly.
It is also possible to control the door locking handle assembly of the present invention using a desired one of the first and the second keys, if necessary, wherein such a desired key is held and maintained by a senior one of the door keepers in order to strictly control the assembly through the management of the keys.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a door locking handle assembly, wherein: the locks is capable of being independently controlled (i.e., locked and unlocked) using any one of the keys for convenience in maintenance performed by the door keepers; and, it is also possible for the door keepers to control the locks using a desired one of the keys, if necessary.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
In a door locking handle assembly of a double lock type having a construction in which: a handle holder (10) is mounted on a front surface (B1) of a door (B) by means of a screw (11), the screw (11) passing through the door (B) from its rear surface (B2) to fix the handle holder (10) to the front surface (B1) of the door (B); a handle shaft (12) extending in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the door (B) is mounted on a proximal end portion of the handle holder (10); a door handle (15) has its proximal end portion mounted on a front end portion (13) of the handle shaft (12) through a pivot (14) extending in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the handle shaft (12), the door handle (15) having its distal end portion swung between a folded position and a raised position in a reciprocating manner; and, a catch plate for locking the door (B) to a stationary frame element is fixedly mounted on a rear end portion (16) of the handle shaft (12), the rear end portion (16) appearing in the rear surface (B2) of the door (B), the improvement wherein:
a first lock (30) and a second lock (40) have their rear end portions fixedly mounted on an inner surface of a free end portion (17) of the door handle (15) and an inner surface of the handle holder (10), respectively, in a manner such that the locks (30, 40) are adjacent to each other in arrangement; and
the first lock (30) and the second lock (40) are provided with a first key (K1) and a second (K2), respectively, to permit a user to lock and unlock the door handle (15) using at least one of the keys (K1, K2).
Further, in accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
The door locking handle assembly of the double lock type as set forth in the first aspect of the present invention, wherein:
each of the first lock (30) and the second lock (40) is constructed of a cylinder lock;
the first key (K1) is inserted into the first lock (30) of the handle holder (10), and turned to rotate a first rotor (31) of the first lock (30), so that a first movable locking element (32) is moved to its locked position adjacent to the free end portion of the door handle (15), wherein the first movable locking element (32) is constructed of one of a latch plate and a cam plate; and
the second key (K2) is inserted into the second lock (40) of the door handle (15), and turned to rotate a second rotor (41) of the second lock (40), so that a second movable locking element (42) is moved between: its locked position in which the second movable locking element (42) is engaged with the first movable locking element (32); and, its unlocked position in which the second movable locking element (42) is disengaged from the first movable locking element (32), wherein both the locked position and the unlocked position of the second movable locking element (42) are adjacent to the first movable locking element (32).
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, the above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
The door locking handle assembly of the double lock type as set forth in the first aspect or the second aspect of the present invention, wherein:
the first rotor (31) of the first lock (30) disposed in the handle holder (10) is locked in each of its two locked positions and unlocked in its unlocked position, wherein the two locked positions are angularly spaced apart from each other by a predetermined angle, each of the two locked positions being also angularly spaced apart from the unlocked position by a predetermined angle;
the first movable locking element (32) is locked in each of its two locked positions and unlocked in its unlocked position, wherein the two locked positions are angularly spaced apart from each other by a predetermined angle and adjacent to the free end portion (17) of the door handle (15), each of the two locked positions being also angularly spaced apart from the unlocked position by a predetermined angle, wherein a first one of the two locked positions is closer to the free end portion (17) of the door handle (15) than the other to disable the second movable locking element (42) from disengaging from the first movable locking element (32) even when the second movable locking element (42) is moved to the unlocked position thereof;
the first movable locking element (32) is moved to the other of the two locked positions thereof to enable the second movable locking element (42) to engage with and disengage from the first movable locking element (32); and
in the unlocked position of the first movable locking element (32), the second movable locking element (42) is always disengaged from the first movable locking element (32) irrespective of whether the second movable locking element (42) is in its locked position.
Here, each of the locks may be of any one of types including a cylinder lock, a pin tumbler type, a disc tumbler type, a dial type and the like. In the door locking handle assembly of the present invention, it is essential to insert the keys (K1, K2) in the locks to rotate their rotors, so that the first movable locking element (32) is engaged with or disengaged from the second movable locking element (42), wherein these movable locking elements are constructed of the latch plate or the cam plates.
Further, in the door locking handle assembly of the present invention, each of the movable locking elements (32, 42) may be constructed of a latch plate which performs a reciprocating linear motion when driven by the rotors (32, 41), or may be constructed of a cam plate which performs a rotating motion when driven by the rotors (32, 41).
The door locking handle assembly according to the first and the second aspect of the present invention enjoys the following effects:
Namely, though the first and second locks (30, 40) are independently provided in the handle holder (10) and the door handle (15), it is possible for the door keepers to lock and unlock the door handle (15) using any one of these locks (30, 40), which enables any one of the door keepers independently to lock and unlock the door handle (15).
Further, in the door locking handle assembly according to the second aspect of the present invention, since the second movable locking element (42) of the second lock 40 is so arranged as to be engaged with the first movable locking element (32) of the first lock 30 in locking operation of the door handle (15), it is possible to unlock the door handle (15) by moving any one of the first movable locking element (32) and the second movable locking element (42) to its unlocked position in which these movable locking elements (32, 42) are disengaged from each other.
In the door locking handle assembly according to the third aspect of the present invention, it is possible to enable only one or both of the keys (K1, K2) to unlock the door handle (15), which makes it possible to use one of the keys (K1, K2) as a primary control key.
Since the door locking handle assembly of the present invention is provided with two locks (30, 40), it is possible to make the door locking handle assembly of the present invention stricter in locking mechanism and also in appearance, which may prevent illegal access to the door locking handle assembly of the present invention.